1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image reading device.
2. Related Art
Image reading devices configured to execute a correction process (hereafter, referred to as ground color correction) for removing a ground color of a document by processing image data read from the document have been proposed. One of such image reading devices configured to read both sides of a document at a time with two CISs (Contact-type Image Sensors) is capable of executing the ground color correction for both sides of the document. In such a image reading device, a value (hereafter, a ground color density value) representing a ground color of a document is obtained from the image date read from the document, and when the ground color density value is larger than or equal to a predetermined threshold value, the ground color of the document is corrected by multiplying each pixel value of the image data by a correction factor (255/(ground color density value)).